1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for transferring learning metadata between storage servers having clusters, via copy services operations on a shared virtual logical unit that stores the learning metadata.
2. Background
In certain storage system environments, a plurality of storage servers may be coupled to each other, wherein one or more of the storage servers may include a plurality of storage clusters. Learning mechanisms may be employed to gather information about data that is stored in such storage system environments. However, information gathered by such learning mechanisms may be lost during failure of storage clusters and during servicing of storage clusters. In certain systems, a cross cluster e-mail of information about data may be used to retain certain information gathered by learning mechanisms. In certain situations, such e-mails may impact other vital mail services. Other mechanisms, such as storing the gathered information in global data may impact global data read/write which may be a critical service in certain storage system environments.